Find Me in the Stars
by Little Letters
Summary: Life continues, Sasuke has a daughter and Naruto has the family he always wanted. But corruption in Konoha always exists to, and just like when he was a child, Sasuke is powerless against it. Slight NaruSasu


**Find Me in the Stars**

**I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI so if you don't like that then turn back.**

**Warning: Kind of sad.**

* * *

><p>"Your mission is complete. Efficient as always."<p>

"..."

The elder flipped through a document reporting the details of Sasukes mission.

"Giving Konoha a future heir was your last mission. You are no longer needed Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke was taken aback by the cold eyes of the elder, "I'm not sure I understand."

The elder folded his hands, "You are now more trouble than your worth."

Sasuke had a little girl who depended on him, the elder was senile if he thought Sasuke would leave without her.

"I still have attributes that Konoha needs." Sasuke readjusted his cloak.

"Sadly, they are not needed anymore either. Naruto is Hokage and Sakura is the best medical ninja here. But you are not special anymore, not the last Uchiha."

"You can't do this. Naruto will never allow it and Sakura won't allow a child to lose their parent."

"Sakura knew the mission details when she agreed to have your child. Naruto has his own family now too, of course assigned by us." The elder never gave Sasuke a chance. "We will terminate you," he signed the next document "and just did."

Sasuke glanced at each Anbu in the room, could he take them? The new seals placed on his body burned.

"Your new mission is to go on a staged A rank assignment. When you reach your destination you will kill yourself. Leaving behind no traces of anything that might look like anything but murder from the village hidden in the mist. You will tell no one and leave in an hour."

Sasuke moved so fast his body blurred, grabbing the elder by the collar. "I'm not a puppet!"

Swords pointed at each of Sasukes internal organs, Anbu waited on orders. But the elder just smirked, "you have no power here Uchiha. You were a dieing breed and now that there is a chance to repopulate your clan without the danger of an S rank criminal. One child is enough."

Sasuke let go of the elders collar and backed away slowly, the sword tips followed him. "You can't make me kill myself."

"Why do you think there are seals all over your body dear boy? To limit your power, no, they are to limit your freedom. For example, if I say 'Mission: Stop breathing'..."

As if the elder snapped his boney fingers, Sasuke couldn't breath. He tried but no oxygen came, falling to his knees and lips turning blue Sasuke looked up at the elder.

"And for example, if I say 'Mission: Breath'..."

Air flooded back into Sasukes lungs.

"So you see, you don't have a choice in the matter...at all." The elder studied a pencil, "As I said before, you have an hour before 'Mission: Suicide'" The elder gave Sasuke a document to follow exactly and Sasuke could do nothing but walk out the hidden office.

Konoha's streets were barren this time of night, except for the occasional ninja on a rooftop. What would you do if you had only an hour to live before starting the path to your death? Sasuke looked up at the slate sky, watching the stars twirled in place. He heard somewhere that each star was a soul that made some big sacrifice for a loved one. Was Itachi up there? Maybe he would see him soon, Sasuke shook his head. He didn't deserve that, he made a child from an order. But Sasuke loved her, he loved her so much. Sasuke had been so scared before she was born. Thinking that she would turn out to be the very monster he was. But when she opened her beautiful eyes and looked up at him, he cried.

Sasuke ran to a familiar window, he slowly slide it up. Careful not to wake a little girl sleeping like nothing would ever hurt her, because earlier that night her daddy promised her that nothing could when he was around. He softly sat down on her bed, smiling at the little doll with a blue dress, a white and red fan embroidered on its chest. She insisted that she do it herself, and when she was finished she never let it go, except for school. Sasuke caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I need you to be strong for daddy ok?" Sasuke whispered. "Trust the Hokage, he will make sure that your safe." Tears slid down Sasukes face as he kissed her one last time.

Sasuke walked to another window, this time at a slower pace. He didn't know how much time he had left. But Sasuke knew he didn't have much, for the black sky had brightened into an early morning gray. This time he paused before opening the window. Would this be considered telling someone about his mission? Sasuke tried to speak the details of the mission out loud but found that no sound came out. Guess not. Sasuke slid the window open and stepped into a dark room. The occupants were two powerful ninjas. The man was wrapped in white bandages from yesterdays fight. As he breathed the bandages on his torso stretched and when he exhaled they tightened back together again. Sasuke was reminded that breathing was a freedom he didn't have, and would soon no longer need. The heavy sleeper turned over and mumbled something about ramen. Sasuke could help cracking a small smile, Naruto never lost the habit of talking in his sleep. The funny thing was, he never did it on missions.

"Hinata close the window its cold." Naruto turned over in his sleep again, this time facing Sasuke.

Sasuke quietly walked over to the window and shut it, Naruto began to snore gently.

Instead of sitting on the bed, Sasuke knelt next to Naruto. And for a while, Sasuke just sat there and watched, Naruto had accomplished his dream. He even had a family of his own, something Naruto always wanted from the beginning. An energetic little boy and a curious little girl. Sasuke could never give him that.

Sasuke rested his head on the mattress, still careful not to wake Naruto up, _things could have turned out so differently between us._

Sasuke continued to watch for a few more moments before taking out a small letter. He laid it on the small table next to team 7's picture.

_What if I never left? What if Naruto never became Hokage? Would our relationship be accepted then?_

Sasuke smirked, that stupid idiot. Naruto never thought about how a Hokage in a relationship with a guy would affect his chance of becoming one.

_I was ready to face the world, but somehow I could never face you._

Sasuke stood up, feeling the seal starting to activate. Time was almost out. There was so much he wanted to say, how well Naruto did his job, how Naruto surpassed him, and how they would always be more than friends. The seal spread across Sasukes skin, starting on his back.

Naruto opened his eyes, "Sasuke?" Sleep was still clouding Narutos mind. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke felt tears threaten to spill over his eyelashes again, "I just wanted to say I have to go for a while."

Naruto grunted and spooned a sleeping Hinata, "Tell me about it later, not this early in the mornin bastard.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sasuke let the tears fall.

Naruto smiled against Hinatas neck, "I told you not to call me that. Feels weird when you say it."

Sasuke almost laughed, "You know this a dream right?" The seal began to itch.

Naruto murmured something unintelligible, "mmhhmm."

Sasuke walked to the window, turning around on last time. Naruto was lightly snoring again, as if playing along that it really was just a dream.

Silently Sasuke walked back over and bent down by Narutos ear, whispering. And with one last breath before his freedom would be taken away:

"I love you Naruto."

Naruto woke up to find the window open, but he didn't think much of it as he got ready for another day for work. He walked into the kitchen to find Hinata making breakfast.

"The kiddos still asleep?" Naruto pulled his Hokage jacket on.

"Yes."

"Then I'll see them tonight." Naruto gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Hinata pulled out a small letter. "I think Sasuke left this for you."

"How'd you know it was him?"

"His symbol is stamped on the back."

Naruto read it and was running through Konohas gate before the letter even began to sway to the ground.

The letter finally hit the floor, landing right side up.

_**Dear Loser,**_

_**Keep my daughter safe for me. I'm afraid I broke my promise to always be there.**_

_**P.s I might get to meet all those souls in the stars you told me about.**_

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm crying, my snakes crying, maybe your crying. I'm sorry for the not so happily ever after. I wanted to see if I could write something a little more on the sad side. Hope it worked. Please review and give me feed back. And don't fret, 'Let go Sasuke' is still every Saturday unless my wonderful teachers decide otherwise. <strong>

**~Little Letters**


End file.
